1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for erecting a tower and more particularly to a method and means for erecting a wind energy tower wherein tower sections are successively placed upon one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind turbines or wind energy devices are becoming more popular in the production of electrical energy. The wind turbine or wind energy device normally comprises a rotor-driven generator mounted atop a tower which may reach heights of 70 meters or more. The tower is usually comprised of a plurality of tapered or cylindrical tower sections which are secured together in an end-to-end relationship. The tower is normally erected by the use of a large crane. When the tower has been erected, the large crane lifts the turbine onto the top of the tower. The customary method of erecting the tower is quite expensive due to the requirement that the large crane must be present on the job site. Further, in some windy conditions, the lifting of the tower sections by the large crane is hazardous.